Morning Kisses
by Jim and Molly
Summary: A short one-shot reflecting on the last few moments that Jim Moriarty and Molly Hooper shared in her flat the morning of Reichenbach; ft. Toby.


Jim hadn't told her what he was going to do that day, not that he was exactly sure that he was going to do it in the first place. That was the glory of Sherlock Holmes, the divine, classic beauty of the man; he never let Jim make plans that were certain. Sure, things had been going as planned so far, but today?

The criminal hefted the gun in his hands, watching as Molly slept, curled up on the bed with his pillow in her arms. Her face was buried into it, Toby lying at her feet as the room seemed at peace. At least she'd have more of it once he was gone. But that was a good thing, right?

Jim shook his head at himself before loading the magazine into his gun, loading a bullet into the barrel, and then turning on the safety for the moment. At the sounds of weaponry, Molly stirred, blinking and reaching out for Jim's warmth before she sat up, watching Jim with a frown on her face, long hair spilling over her shoulders.

She wasn't wearing any clothes from their previous activities last night and had the sheet wrapped around her body, pulling it up and disrupting Toby as she shifted towards her criminal. But it was mutual, that's what they'd decided one night, that Molly was Jim's mouse and Jim was Molly's criminal.

"Jim?" Molly murmured, the sleep still lacing her voice. Her eyes traveled to the gun the groove between her brows grew in concern with the sight of Jim handling a gun while she'd been sleeping. "Where are you going?"

The man in question slipped the gun into the waistband, and gave a faint shake of his head, a deadpan look on his face. "Business," he muttered, taking a step toward the bathroom to slick his hair back. Then he'd be on his way. Gone.

"Jim, uh." Molly slipped off the bed with the sheet around her as he entered the bathroom. Pooling at her feet, Molly trailed after him and stood at the doorway as he finished up. Once done, he turned and looked at her as she held the semi-wrapped sheet around herself.

"Yes?" Jim asked shortly in an almost crisp tone of voice. He'd wanted to get out of there without her waking up. Well, not really, otherwise he wouldn't have been quite as loud, but still, the idea of slipping out without saying good bye and avoiding the whole situation still stood.

Molly shifted as he looked at her in _that_ way. It made her whole insides swim and she almost didn't have courage to look Jim in the eye, almost. "You just seem… tense. Is everything, okay?" She stepped forward and lightly touched his tie with her free hand.

"I'm fine," he muttered, making no move to push her to the side or away from his tie. He looked down at her as she struggled with his gaze and the sheet at the same time. She didn't look convinced, but she knew well by now not to try and question him.

Molly nodded, stepping closer and pulling his tie down a fraction to pull him into a kiss. Being the good-natured spider he was around her, Jim leaned down and his lips met hers in a firm kiss. It wasn't anything particularly special, a simple and reassuring kiss that let her think that he was indeed fine.

His little mouse reached up, abandoning the tie, and softly cupped his cheek as he leaned down. After a moment he pulled away and gave her a brief nod. Molly returned the silent little nod, not quite sure what it meant but not quite worried about it either. She'd figure it out later when Jim came back.

Motioning with his hand, Jim slipped past her. He had business to attend to. Jim walked through the hallway, and managed to get to the door before he was stopped again, this time by a gentle tug at the back of his suit.

Most people could never get away with that. Most people would get put on their arses faster than they could blink if they dare touch him like that. Then again, Molly Hooper wasn't most people; she happened to matter to the spider.

Jim turned around and looked at her as she stood wide-eyed and nervous in front of him. She gave him a small, almost reassuring –as if James Moriarty ever needed to be _reassured_- smile, and then gave herself a nod before actually speaking up.

"Stay safe Jim, okay? I, I don't want to have to deal with any bruises or scratches tonight, please?" Molly really did look completely innocent in that moment, even though she wasn't, wreathed in white and her hair flowing freely as she begged the consulting criminal to stay safe.

"Don't worry, dove, I won't be scratched up tonight." He gave her his classic charming smile and she swallowed his statement like honey, giving him a soft one in partial response. She tightened her grip on her sheet, he'd been known to rip it from her when she was least suspecting it, and gave him one last kiss before he was off.

It was really only a peck on the cheek, but when she pulled away she felt much more at ease and gave him one last nod before standing back from the door. "I'll cook dinner tonight, yeah? We've been having too much takeout lately; it can't be good for either of us."

Jim gave a fraction of a smirk, nodded and opened the door. "Don't burn your flat down tonight," he teased lightly, the watching her as her hesitant smile grew. She didn't get the depth of the statement, only giggling a fraction as Toby walked up to her. She picked up the cat and gave Jim a final good bye before he shut the door.

"We'll be waiting for you tonight."


End file.
